1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a table top, more particularly to a table top with a strong structure and an appealing appearance and to a process of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, changes are made on the outer contour, surface color, and material quality of a conventional table top to form a desired appearance that matches the indoor or outdoor ambience. As such, the conventional table top usually does not have a strong structure and is not durable.